The present invention relates to a display track, and more particularly to a depth-extendable display track unit.
Display shelves are commonly found in stores, supermarkets, and the like for the display of products available for sale. The display shelf may be flat, in which case there is typically a spring-loaded pusher unit to push the displayed products forward as each foremost product is purchased and removed, or inclined, in which case, as each foremost product is removed, the remainder of the products move forwardly under the influence of gravity (such shelves typically being known as “gravity-feed shelves”). Depending upon the type of products to be displayed, the display shelf may be disposed on a counter or table top (for example, where the products for display are batteries, film, or other products commonly sold at room temperature) or on a supporting tray in a refrigeration unit (for example, where the products are bottles or cans of beer, soda, milk or other products commonly sold chilled). The display shelf may consist of a single track or channel but more commonly consists of a plurality of such tracks disposed side-by-side in either a fixed or releasable relationship.
From the point of view of the retailer, the display shelf should be of sufficient depth (that is, the length from the front thereof to the back thereof) that the entire depth of the support surface (i.e., the counter, table top or refrigeration tray) is occupied by the shelf—that is, so that there is no wasted space. If the display shelf does not occupy the full depth, objects placed on the support surface in front of the display shelf will conceal the products intended to be displayed on the display shelf, while objects placed on the support surface behind the display shelf will be at least partially hidden from customer view and not readily accessible to a potential customer. This problem has been addressed in the past by providing a “standard depth” shelf which has breakaway rear portions enabling the depth of the display shelf to be shortened to meet the available space. An obvious disadvantage of this solution to the problem is that some counters, tabletops or refrigeration trays will be deeper than the “standard depth” display shelves.
Another solution to this problem is to provide the retailer with a “standard depth” display shelf and add-on sections. The add-on sections may be “added on” to the back of the display shelf (assuming that the display shelf does not have a back wall which would interfere with the passage of products from the add-on sections to the main display shelf). Alternatively, where the front and back sections of the display shelf may be separated (e.g., broken-away), the add-on sections may be inserted between the separated front and back sections of the display shelf.
The “add-on sections” solution is not favored, however, either by the retailer or the display shelf manufacturer. Typically additional members—e.g., fasteners or connecters—must be used to connect the add-on sections either to the back section of the display shelf or to the front of the back section and the back of the front section of the display shelf. Such connecters are typically relatively small and easy to lose during the assembly process. From the point of view of the manufacturer of the display shelf, the add-on sections solution is particularly onerous because the manufacturer must not only purchase, maintain and operate the usual molds for the production of the standard depth display shelf, but also a special mold for the production of the add-on sections. The add-on sections solution further entails logistical problems in that a separate inventory of the add-on sections must be maintained by the manufacturer, made available for purchase, and delivered to purchasers. In brief, the manufacturer must manufacture, sell and deliver two products—that is, the standard depth display shelf and the add-on sections—rather than merely one product (that is, the standard depth display shelf).
As a practical matter, the dilemma of the producer is even greater since the customer may desire add-on sections of different depths so that the customer can make full use of the available depths of a variety of different-depth support surfaces. Each of these add-on sections of differing depth then becomes yet another product line to be manufactured, sold and delivered by the manufacturer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a depth-extendable display track unit enabling a customer to form a depth-extended display track.
Another object is to provide such a unit which in one preferred embodiment consists of at least two essentially identical standard depth display tracks.
A further object is to provide such a unit which in one preferred embodiment does not require the manufacturer to manufacture, sell or deliver add-on sections to enable formation of the depth-extended display track.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a unit wherein in one preferred embodiment depth extension is achievable without the use of additional components such as fasteners.
It is a further object to provide such a unit which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use.